


The Sky's the Limit for the Sin

by OtomeGirl



Category: AU - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bondage, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, Rape, Sex, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of this fic came during Stream Ravioli, Tumblr, when my brain have trolled made me wonder Red (UF! Sans) being flight attendant and Edge (UF! Papyrus) being airline pilot and, with the help of people streaming chat, this fic was created...</p>
<p>Edge is an arrogant pilot but he is the best of the area and therefore can not send away while Red and flight attendant who all love and the story of the two begin to meet for the first time in the lobby, which extended over clouds. - Tale 1</p>
<p>UF! Gaster is a rich businessman who always travel in first class until one day he sees the Red attending the second class and since then Gaster tries to get the Red is promoted to first class or that it is always the person to serve him. - Tale 2</p>
<p>UF! Grillby is mob boss and has his own private jet and has the confidence of the crew but one day, one of the crew gets sick and asked the Red stand in his place and how it was a day off Red accepted. - Tale 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> UF!Sans - Red  
> UF!Papyrus - Edge  
> UF!Grillby - Grillby  
> UF!Gaster - Gaster  
> UF!Alphys - Alphys  
> UF!Undyne - Undyne
> 
> Those are the names I'll use during this fic

One of the greatest achievements of the world was to have conquered the skies and clouds. Indeed, the plane was a great invention and greatly facilitated the transportation of both passengers and cargo but nothing, nothing compares what can happen in an airplane and how much sin he can take within it. 

The airport lounge was packed, many monsters came and went making connections with other flights, I was crazy! Especially today where an aircraft of the A380 type would take off at the airport and it was not any person or crew they could do that kind of model work perfectly, especially when the flight was overbooked and delayed was unacceptable. So, for that flight, the best captain and best crew were chosen.

Edge, a monster high skeleton and cold soul, was the best airline pilot all but his reputation was not good ... he was known to be very bossy and want everything to be done as he bids beyond be a person who easily pass over someone only to reach your goal. Even with all against him and he be hated by virtually all the company's employees, he was chosen to fly that plane to be the best. Edge never suffered a plane crash and to say that he has avoided many disasters while riding one of the myths says Edge tinkered a plane while he was still in the air. Many do not believe in this story but there are some who swear they saw it with their own eyes, if it is true or not remains a mystery ...

Edge is heading to the workplace and is upset in front of so many people in that lobby, he could barely move taking aboard suitcase, Edge had his commander's uniform and had an air of superiority about him which led many monsters come out of his way or give way for him to pass but at a certain point, two people blocked the path Edge: two flight attendants.

One of the flight attendants was very high and had shark teeth and red hair like blood, was Undyne, one of the stewardesses highest paid of the company due to its high intellect that allowed speak several different languages. She was head of the flight attendants and, as chief, her uniform was a little different from the other board commissariat used.

Undyne wore a uniform was a dress that fell to her knees in red and wore a lilac scarf clear neck while and heels while the other Commissioner, which was much lower than she, wore a fulfilled pants set in black color, social shoe also black and a red shirt that was covered by a dark blue coat with the airline's current symbol that he belonged and, surprisingly, it was the same company that Edge was working on.

Undyne realize that Edge was behind them and asks for another flight attendant go ahead. The two say goodbye and the little flight attendant who was a skeleton, continues to walk.

"What do you want, Edge?"

"I really wanted you and your girlfriend were to disappear from my life but as this is not possible ..."

"I wonder how the Alphys can hold you as your co-pilot in flight" - rearranges the glasses in her face

"I have no interest in knowing what you think" - look where the other flight attendant had gone - "Who was that?"

"Who? Red? He's one of the team that I lead. It is a better stewards that I have seen, he is wanted and loved by all and not think about it ... Edge."

"Think about what?" - Mutters the skeleton

"Alphys already told me that you have a soft spot for people who are cute and innocent and I will not let you touch Red"

"HA! As if this skeleton call someone's attention! It is completely ... no body, has no meat or anything!

Undyne looks Papyrus from top to bottom

"Are you serius?" - Making facepalm

"What? If you notice clearly that I am much sexier than this guy, Red!"

"I will not even comment for your own good"

great! is good to know that you agree with me ... Wait a minute !! What do you mean by that ?? !!

Edge runs after Undyne that had followed the way to the boarding gate.

When they arrived at the gate, that time was only open to the crew could enter, see Edge Undyne Alphys and whispering things to each other while they were sitting. They were flirting with each other.

"Disgusting" - thought Papyrus

A little further Red was surrounded by others of the crew that were sucking up the little skeleton and they wanted him to accept gifts, one of those present was even a sex toy.

"Out, now."

With just these two sentences all that were with the Red walked away at high speed, no one really wanted to go against the Papyrus.

Red just watches the commander who would lead the flight go by walkway to the plane that was parked on the track with all his air of superiority.

"So cool ..." - Red muttered to himself

And in less than two hours, the flight of the A380 plane was already in the clouds. It would be a long flight over 18 hours duration.

Edge flew the plane a few hours when he looks at Alphys with decia guy "you are in charge now"

Alphys swallows the look that the skeleton gave him and picks up the plane joystick and is responsible for the plane until Papyrus change his mind.

Papyrus gets up and leaves the cockpit and is the area that separates the first from the cockpit area of the class and look through the halls as if looking for someone.

"Hey" - said the skeleton while holding a commissioner monster's head - "Where is the Red?"

"Red He is in economy class, sir ...?" - He said scared to death of Edge

Edge the loose causing the monster fall sitting on the floor and go toward the economy class, and to get there, he saw a scene that never thought it would come in his life.

Sans was singing, though he is singing to calm down a baby who had begun to cry it was noticed that he sang well and in a short time after the baby was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

"Cute" - Red said looking at the baby sleeping slowly taking his finger off to the baby small hands that held him

"I need to talk to you" - Papyrus was behind the small skeleton

"Y-yes sir" - said Red with his face a little red

Edge note this and gives an evil smile on the corner of his mouth by his face he had already planned something

"Follow me"

"Yes sir"

Red follows Edge to the cockpit door and that door close note there was another door, protected an electronic password. Edge puts the password and the door opens revealing small stairs going up.

"Go" - ordered the tallest skeleton

"Yes sir" - Red up the small stairs

Edge puts a sign on the front door that said not to disturb and had an angry his face design

Alphys and the rest of the crew who saw the Red entering the room talked about the same time a 'Poor Red "

"Wow this is amazing -! Red was now in a secret room containing separate beds with thick curtains

Red out of nowhere falls lying in bed, Edge had pushed him.

"What do you think ... ahhhh !!" -Sans Failed to complete phrase because Papyrus was now biting his neck

"What do you think I'm doing?" - Said the skeleton with a face who said it not gonnastop and start undressing Red

Red tries to break free but the hands of the commander were large and much stronger than he

"It's no use resisting ... I know you want it, I noticed how you looked at one sex toy that won one of the crew members and saw how you look at me ..." - said him kissing Red on the neck

"Th-thats...ahhhh!!" - Red begins to emit sounds of pleasure while Edge continued his act

He bit him in the face, not at all joking. Red away his face, then reconnected, and he bit down hard on his lower lip. He kissed his neck, forcing him to lay his head on the wall; Red pulled his neck and pressed his face against his chest. All his body stiffened, then shuddered hard. 

As the kiss increased the warmth of her body and she exuded a mountain fragrance. Edge the responded with new vibrations in every inch of his bones, and each found a different heat, its own flavor, a new moan, and he whole resounded inside with an arpeggio, and his eyes opened in bloom without being touched .Red flowers in bloom.

The act continued until Red had lost consciousness by the pure pleasure.

and wake up to see the Edge adjusting the tie of his uniform and putting the captain's hat.

"Good to see that you're awake. Now arrange and get back to work"

"Y-yes sir!" -Red, Something clumsy, grabs his clothes and starts to pack up

"Wait" - said Edge holding Red by the arm and pulling him, nipped her a kiss - "My next free time will be within five hours, meet me at this time at the Cockypit"

"Yes sir!"- answered Red with a really happy red cute face

And the flight continues for a few more hours until the plane finally landed at your destination. The passengers left the plane and, finally, the crew were leaving.

Red was going out with your board bag when Edge lowers your body to whisper in the ear to Red

"My room at the hotel that the company has given me is the cover, see you there in less than an hour"

"Yes sir !!" - Said Red very happy

And since then a new myth about the Edge spread, this time it was about him, a vile and cruel creature had managed to corrupt a cute and innocent creature to the purest level of pleasure: sin.


	2. The Businessman

Red left the hotel room feeling a huge pain in their lower parts as Edge did not let him sleep through the night even though he had a flight the next day, which the Edge did not like because he still had two more days before to catch the next flight of him as commander and this was another excuse that Edge used to not let the Red sleep that night.

Red was working today in the second class when he was called for the first class to solve a problem of a passenger who was complaining about the poor service he was getting in first class. Red, being one of the oldest flight attendant was there to try to resolve the situation and noted that anyone was complaining was a wealthy businessman in Underfell, well known. W. D. Gaster was the richest person than one might imagine, he was very intelligent and worked in the stock market and seemed to predict the future to get money. Red immediately discovers that an inexperienced flight was the commissioner meeting and inadvertently knocked the wine coat of Gaster. A huge problemm.

"I apologize for what happened to you and from now on all your spending within this flight seram paid by the company as apology from us" - said Red to Gaster

Gaster fails to look at the documents and straightens his glasses on his face so he could look Red from top to bottom. Red was wearing a uniform borrowed this time since he had soiled his for the night he spent with the Edge and ... the uniform he was wearing was feminine!

At the head of Red he wanted to disappear into the clouds to be wearing a skirt and note that all second-MEN always looked at him and giggled at him or tried to touch him where they should not. There were more abused than called for lip service only to the Red could talk to them or fix the pillow and others who only asked for peanuts ... every 5 minutes...

Red even felt relieved when he was called to switch places in first class because there were only Gaster in first class and Red would be the one to meet him and stay in first class but his relief was short the time... Red enters in heat.

Red suffered a tremor not seen out and started well in it and took her whole body bursting his face on live coal. She took a step backward or forward, did not even know what he was doing. Disturbed, astonished, he realized that a part of your body, always relaxed before, was now with an aggressive strain, and it had never happened, except when he was close to Edge.

Gaster realize that Red was in heat and decides to have a little fun for himself and, in a fast-moving, get Red's arm and puts upon him and selling the eyes of the little skeleton using his tie.

"Are you thirsty, commissioner?" - Gaster question in a provocative tone.

"Yes" - Red whisper, because suddenly I get a dry mouth.

Red hear the ice tinkling in the glass, and Gaster leans over and kisses the skeleton, filling his mouth with a delicious and geladinho liquid. It is white wine. It was so unexpected, so warm, despite being cold and lips of Gaster are cold.  
Red tenses, Gaster makes rock the glass and kisses red, reaching the mouth of the skeleton an ice pebble with a little wine. Unhurried, Gaster is giving ice cream kisses to reach the skeleton of the center, starting at the neck and stopping in the pelvis. 

It did not take long for the skeleton deliver the pleasure that met because of Edge, there would be no turning back to Red, he had become a sex slave and would give to anyone who wanted to have him. ANYONE.

And Gaster did not take long to realize whom the skeleton was actually to take advantage. Now, every time Gaster makes a trip he buys all the first-class seats and only flies if Red is taking the flight.


	3. The Mobster

Red was cursing himself for agreeing to exchange time with a friend from work. The other monster said it would be a trip by private jet and would receive a large sum of cash ... he just forgot to say that the owner of the private jet was actually a mafia boss!

Red tried to do his job without calling the attention of the mobster who read the newspaper, they estavão in the middle of the flight but, for some reason, Red felt a pair of eyes on him and he was right about that.

Grillby, a monster made of lilac fire was actually pretending to read the newspaper, their eyes were on was the little skeleton was cleaning the drinks counter.

Red was lost in his thoughts when you feel a warm hand go under his pants, going to the pelvis. 

Red, frightened, drops unintentionally an expensive whiskey on the floor doing the bottle breaks

"Well ... well ... you have to pay for whiskey"

"I ... I do not have enough money to pay for an expensive drink these ..." - said starting to sweat

"I know a way for you to pay for what broke" - Grillby said with a grim smile on his face

Grillby made the Red sit on top of his knees in a huge armchair. Red knew what would follow, for some reason in recent weeks he had had sex not only with Edge but with another client who was a wealthy entrepreneur, and his body was already accustomed to sex, but it did not prevented from continuing taking pleasure in doing so.

Warm, warm heat floods through his body at the simple touch and Grillby leans into it, squeezing his sockets shut and nodding frantically at the flying attender. He keeps his mouth clenched shut, frightened by the noises he feels building up inside him. His soul pulses hotly in his chest, warm with affection and the effects of whatever else is happening to him.

Grillby pushes down with his hips and Red yelps as their pelvises rub together. He tightens his grip on his atteber's arms and repeats the motion, revels in the moan he drags out from his fly attender parted mouth. He’s not sure what’s better—the delicious rub of friction as he ruts against Red like he was made for this or the low, broken sounds the small skeleton makes as he picks up the pace.

He wants to sink into the feeling, wants keep Red pinned underneath him forever as they rock against each other like that’s the only thing that’s ever mattered. 

The heat in his body hasn’t dissipated entirely—he can still sense it lingering somewhere deep in his bones—but it’s been sated enough for the time being.

He's not quite sure what any of this was but it didn’t seem dangerous like he’d first thought. It’s inconvenient—sets his emotions running up in a maelstrom of sentiment he can’t control—but ultimately not a pressing issue. There are more important things that require his attention right now: Red could not live more without having sex with someone, which would not be a problem for him now have three clients that should cater exclusively on flights: Edge, Gaster and Grillby.


End file.
